Messiah
by Simple.Miru
Summary: The war is over, but almost everything has been lost.  The wizarding world has not changed, and incarcerated in Azkaban, Harry decides that everything has to change.  Even if he has to play messiah to do it.  Even if everyone has to die.
1. Prologue

Messiah

You, Messiah

Clockwork angel,

Wake up, shine bright,

on the endless night.

Release all my glacier time.

From him who is and who was and who is coming,

"I am the Alpha and the omega,

the first and the last, the beginning and the end."

"I know your doings,

that you are said to live, but you are dead."

"Be awake and invigourate the things that remain

that are at the point of dying."

"Fallen, Babylon the great."

"I'm coming soon,"

"And night shall be no more."

Hallelujah! Salvation, glory and power belongs to God.

Aurora, eschaton open eyes

Midday, you'd be no more boy

Twilight, though wings torn away.

Silent sea, Screaming ground, shining sky to fly

Emerald sea, sardius ground, Jasper sky to bleed

and fall as sweet rain

Prelude: The war against Voldemort has ended, and only Hermione and Harry have managed to live through with their bodies and minds in barely working conditions. While at first they are each other's only comforts, they soon become each other's reminders and begin to lose themselves in work. Hermione continues in her love of research, quickly becoming the head of what is left of the department of mysteries. Harry grows more involved in the political world. And then. And then they realize that even with all of the deaths, with everything they gave in the war, it wasn't enough to do anything more than get rid of the dark lord. Because the pure blood supremacy still isn't over, and the moment of complete peace is quickly shadowed. Hermione takes up her research on her own after a ban on muggleborns is passed, almost never venturing out from her home skirting the alleys, while Harry struggles to keep his hopes and ideals afloat in a world that is constantly at conflict with them. And eventually he takes it into his own hands, if only for one fleeting moment. After months without contact, Hermione is surprised to find her friend on the front page of a weeks old copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry has landed in Azkaban for the murder of Minister Fudge and the late Lucious Malfoy. And Harry is surprised to find that, although it goes against his morals, he knows that this is for the 'greater good'. He is surprised to find that he doesn't seem to care quite as much as he knows he should.

A/N- Well hello everyone! ...though I truly doubt that anyone is going to bother reading this little blurb on the bottom of a pretty bad piece of writing. This story is, obviously, inspired by the Angel Sanctuary opening 'Messiah'. This combined with various other songs on my iPod have turned into what will probably be a long idea scrunched within a short story due to horrid time constrains (im sorry!). But i promise that i will try my best And, you know...for once actually finish a story! Because really, this time I actually have the whole thing generally mapped out! 3

Oh, and by the way; the first real chapter will be posted in about 8 hours when i wake up before heading to the airport xD ... maybe a bit sooner xD


	2. Wake up, rise up

You, Messiah

Clockwork angel,

Wake up, shine bright,

on the endless night.

Release all my glacier time.

Four months after the murder of Minister Fudge and Lord Malfoy

-Harry-

That was the day that he finally realized what he was supposed to do; that grey and dismal day was the one when he realized that his existence so far had been working against what he should have been doing. He needed to change the world, and instead, Harry Potter had been preserving it. Yes, the more he thought about it the more that it made sense to him. It wasn't as though he thought himself flawless, no, he knew he was still imperfect. But at least he knew that. And at least he could work toward change.

'_It doesn't matter that I've won the war at all! No matter how long I've waited for the wizarding world to get back on its feet after I defeated Voldemort, it hasn't even started to rebuild. Instead, it just picks up the jagged pieces and glues them back together. No change. The pureblood supporters are still just that, pureblood supporters! Those bastards that followed Tom in his broken ideas, just because they had their names and their money, they got away! And what did we get? What happened to those of us fighting so hard for the survival of the world? Death. Despair. Betrayal of the highest kind; not of person, but of ideal. Everyone's gone. Everything's gone! Sirius was one of the first casualties, what's his face too, that Hufflepuff...Diggory. Cedric Diggory. Even before the fighting got serious, even before everything went crazy, we lost people. Then our leader, my mentor, my grandfather...Even if I have yet to make him proud, to clean this broken world, I'll remember him. Dumbledore. And the list keeps going! Moody, Moony, Snape and Tonks! Amelia and Dobby... And Fred. We lost Fred. And because of that, we lost George. Then Arthur. And Molly and Bill. The other Weasleys...the lived, but...Ron'll never be the same. And Ginny, poor widdle tinsey insey Ginny, with the little bits of Moldy stuck within her head...They'll never leave Mungos. Just like they think I'll never leave here. But I will now, because now...Now I know that I need to make the change myself, and that I did make the right choice. So what if no one else can see it! They should know! Why can't they see that I'm right, that the world needs to change completely for the losses to be honoured! And I'm going to do just that. That corrupt world that couldn't even rebuild itself properly without the guidance of those who fought and died for it, I'm going to destroy it. The people who couldn't change their ways, the ridiculous prejudices and rules and regulations. I'm going to level this whole rotten civilization and make way for a new world; I'll rise up as the messiah they need, even if they don't want me! Because that's what I am; I'm the messiah they tossed away half way through his job. But they won't be able to stop us this time, no! Because this time, I won't be confused. Because this time, the murder of one measly minister of magic won't make me question if I'm going about the adjustments in the right way. So what if people have to die? What was it that Dumbles said...the 'greater good', right? And If not me, then who has the right to carry on this legacy! The greater good must be carried out, and if the majority of the world has to be wiped out to create a better world, so be it. Because really, this world needs its messiah. And now the messiah has been recognized and will soon be released. And I'm is ready to begin the purification.'_

That was the day that Harry Potter decided to change the world and become what he was meant to be, the messiah that would remodel the world. That was the day, as thunder rumbled ahead, that the frozen gears of time slowly ground forward. And that was the day that, sitting in the corner of his Azkaban cell, Harry Potter slipped completely into his insanity. The Aurors on duty would never forget the chilling laugh that echoed through the corridors of the island prison that day. That is, if they managed to live through it.

A/N- That's all for a bit... The next chapter will probably be from Hermione's point of view, from what my original general outline states. Should be some sort of fun, but of course that depends on what now slightly deranged messiah Harry wants to do ;)


	3. Blue

A/N Ooooh, totally forgot to do this on the other chapter, but I don't own ANYTHING at all :P in fact, im a poor student.

I know that this story is nowhere near my best work, but bear with me through it ne? I just need to get the idea out xD

This chapter is inspired by Yoko Kanno's "Blue"

3 months after Harry's Azkaban break out

-Hermione-

A soft sigh left her lips as she rested her head against the bland white wall behind her.

"Just breath Hermione, everything's fine..."

The aurors had left her in the room a while ago, sealing the deceptively strong looking door behind them with a locking charm she was sure wouldn't even keep an O.W.L student in the room had they not wanted to be there.

"Messiah, huh? Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into now? And without anyone to back you up..." Another sigh as she pried herself off of the chair, pushing her messy brown curls behind her shoulder as she started to pace.

'**click, click, click, cli**-'

She gave her shoes an exasperated look before returning to the hard metal chair in the corner.

'_Really, you think they'd have made better dress shoes by now, or at least better padding charms, what with all the new spell contri-_' She stopped her train of thought as her eyes glassed over, remember that, no, there hadn't been many new spell contributions at all lately. She had made some, sure. And her contacts had been doing wonderfully as well, but...but they were all muggleborn or 'blood traitors', not worth anything at all. Their discoveries were completely ignored, marked because of their makers. '_After all, the future was obviously in the purebloods_!' She snorted. And that was part of the reason she was here. Not only was she a muggleborn witch, she was one that had fought on the light side in the previous war. She had fought for equal rights and to end the fear, for freedom and change. And for a while, she had won. And this, along with the jailbreak of her old friend Harry Potter (and the appearance of the 'Messiah', she reminded herself), made her a prime suspect for...well, she wasn't quite sure yet, but she was sure that would be remedied soon enough.

Minutes ticked by as she waited for the men to return, and an old song started to filter through her head in the boredom and silence. _"Where's your messiah? ...Gotta know free, please, don't wake me from this dream...Where's your messiah? Everything is clear now, life is just a dream you know...never ending..."_ Hermione hummed along, an eerie melody as the slightly off-key notes of the normally happy song bounced around the walls of the holding room.

'_Where is the messiah? Well, I suppose that he's here now, but...All these things I can't answer, how can he? How has he figured it out? How has Harry done it... We want to be free, and the wizarding world needs to change for that, but..._' She shifted on the uncomfortable chair as she remembered the newspaper stories. The messiah was proclaiming change, freedom, but at what cost? The death toll was already rising past 100, and... She still didn't know what to do. '_Is it really worth it? Is all of the pain worth the creation of a new world? Oh Harry...I don't understand anymore, is what you're doing really right? Is the 'greater good' that propels the 'Messiah' really what we've wanted all this time? Just...Why has it come to this?..._'

"Breath Hermione. Just breath. You can think about this later, logically, when you get home."

"I'm sorry to say Ms. Granger, that you will be held here, for your safety of course, for quite a great deal longer. Would you like to enlighten us as to just what is stumping your famous mind, though, to pass the time?"


	4. Articulate

A/N don't own it

To blah, who posted a review about this being a good idea for a story but noted that I have neither the talent nor the patience to see it through properly: "bear with me through it ne? I just need to get the idea out" is what I posted in the last A/N for a reason; this is more of a summary and a plot bunny than a story at the moment; I am currently working on 5+ cosplays for my local convention as well as school and moving into a new house at the moment, and am not seriously writing this story as of yet. This is more of a 'just throw everything you think of onto the page' type of thing for me at the moment, so that I can remember the idea I had when returning home from China on an airplane. I'm really sorry if this throws you off of the idea. (And I would much rather read it that write it, so if you want to take up this bunny I'm all for it ) Hopefully there are no feelings of dislike, and although it upset me at first, thank you for posting your thoughts! It kinda put some perspective on it, and although I might not have been taking the story seriously other people might have been...I'll try to actually put a little bit more effort into getting this plot line worked out then!

From him who is and who was and who is coming,

"I am the Alpha and the omega,

the first and the last, the beginning and the end."

"I know your doings,

that you are said to live, but you are dead."

"Be awake and invigourate the things that remain

that are at the point of dying."

2 months earlier, 1 month after Harry's breakout

"_I am the alpha and the omega, beginning and the end! You people living under the ministry, do you think yourselves free? You think you are living, but you live no more than the dead of the war if you continue to allow them to step over you! Remember your sacrifices, remember the last war! What did you fight for, your enslavement? Do you enjoy the sneering faces that look down upon you? I have come again to lead you into a new era, I am the Messiah! Come and follow me, all who are ignored, all whose voices go unheard! Help me to raise a new world from the ashes of this corrupt rule! I call on you, rise up! Rise under the banner of your Messiah!"_

This speech was reportedly given by the self named 'messiah' of the wizarding world, one Harry Potter, last Tuesday night in Diagon alley. In the aftermath of his words, Mr. Potter expertly eluded the Aurors and avoided re-capture. Following his astounding break out from Azkaban (which this reporter knew was only a matter of time looking at his relationship with the late Sirius Black), the poor deluded boy-who-lived turned boy-who-killed has been gathering a following of both muggleborn and Pureblood alike. Like the recorded speech above, he is reported to be telling people to "rise up against the corrupt state" and to "allow for the cleansing fire to reduce the world to ashes". This reporter believes that the man misses his boy saviour days a bit too much, and that this is taking his reminiscing much too far. When asked, the ministry had this statement about the new messiah:

"_He is nothing but a broken boy who's dreams of grandeur have become sadly twisted by his incarceration on Isle Azkaban. We at the ministry are saddened that this has happened to Mr. Potter, but we are being ridged in his prosecution so that he may be stopped before he causes furthered harm to himself and the interests of the population. This sort of travesty will not be allowed to continue for long; have no doubt that the ministry has the best Aurors working to catch this mad man. The continued safety of the public is our top concern."_

For those who are thinking of following this cracked savoir, the ministry simply had this to say:

"_We at the ministry are saddened that anyone would fall under the sway of the damaged man calling himself a messiah, but we will not allow any chance of a terrorist organization to rise. Anyone found to be following this man will be treated the same way as previous terrorists_ (please see 'Death Eaters: No Longer the Newest Form of Terror' on page 7!)_."_

These new circumstances have once again brought uncertainty into the lives of the wizarding population, and this reporter won't stand for it. With though the second war is only a few years behind us, this turmoil being created by the 'messiah' is something that no one wants to see again.

Harry sighed as he put the newspaper down on the table beside him. His eyes scrunched as one hand rose to message the bridge of his nose. _'This is...I should have expected this but...'_ "No, no, no, No, NO!" In a sudden rage he flung away the feeble chair, pacing and snarling as he continued the ministrations to his nose. "Why can't they just UNDERSTAND!" The final word was growled out, his unused arm swinging out in frustration. The paces slowly got smaller, less agitated, until he finally stopped, seeming to calm down. Mumbling under his breath, he walked over and uprighted the chair and took a seat, not appearing to care if he was now facing a wall. "It's okay, some of them understand, they can still see what oppression is forced upon themselves and the others. And the others, oh they will see soon, they will be free once we start to destroy their shackles, and maybe then..." His head rose from his hands where he had buried it in his musing. As his stature changed from that of an irritated and confined boy to that of a hardened idealist, he made up his mind. Again he was shown that the wizarding world needed a guiding hand, that they couldn't all see for themselves. They needed someone else to show them the greater good, and he would show it to them all. Even if they didn't want to see it. Even if he had to use force to get them to realize the truth. He had tried the peaceful approach, doubting himself and the repressed minds of the people, but now. Now he knew that there was, in fact, no other way. He needed to invigorate the walking dead. The Messiah's change would fall among them, ready or not.


End file.
